John Riley
John Riley was a minor character that appeared in Chapter 5 of Father Death. He was the alleged father of Nancy Carter because of his relationship with Lorraine Carter at the time of Nancy's conception. Story John and Lorraine were together for a few years prior to the start of the story. John was very abusive towards Lorraine and Tyler. When Lorraine discovered that she was pregnant with Nancy, she finally left John. In response to this, John kidnapped baby Nancy mere hours after her birth. Despite the efforts of the police, John and Nancy were never found. John and Nancy moved to Portland, Oregon, where John would eventually meet and marry Janet. Both would take turns in abusing Nancy endlessly, showing no love or sympathy for the child. Part I Chapter 5 John and Janet randomly walked into the living room just to take turns in beating on Nancy for no reason. This was witnessed by Ghostface, who they were unaware of was standing right outside their window. After the couple separated to do their own thing, Ghostface murders Janet before attacking John in the bathroom. Ghostface starts by first slamming John's face against the mirror, then punching, before throwing him to the floor. He confronts John about John's knowledge that he truly wasn't Nancy's real father. John admits this and confessed that he only kidnapped Nancy to hurt Lorraine. Angry by his treatment towards Nancy, Ghostface brutally stabs John to death. Relationships Lorraine Carter John and Lorraine had a very abusive relationship. John often hurt Lorraine to where she finally left him when she was pregnant with Nancy, whom she thought was his child at first. As a result, John kidnapped Nancy from Lorraine mere hours after Nancy's birth. He never knew about Lorraine's death as he threatened to hurt Lorraine in Ghostface's face after being attacked by him. Nancy Carter John and Nancy had a very abusive relationship. With Nancy under the impression that John was her father, John would often abuse and neglect her. Rather than just killing her, he kept Nancy to hurt Lorraine. He never loved or cared for Nancy. Tyler Carter John and Tyler had a very abusive relationship. Like with Lorraine and Nancy, John would often physically abuse Tyler when he was a child, which upset Lorraine. Had Ghostface not murdered John, it's possible that the now adult Tyler would have fought him to bring Nancy back to her rightful family. Janet Riley Unlike Lorraine, John not only loved Janet, but never abused her. In fact, she became his partner in abusing Nancy. Had John known that Ghostface had murdered her before his own murder, he most likely would have been upset by his wife's murder. Appearances Part 1 *Chapter 1 (mentioned) *Chapter 5 Trivia *Because he was living with Lorraine at the time of Nancy's conception, it was at first believed that he was Nancy's biological father. However, it was later revealed to be false. *Despite knowing that he was not Nancy's father, he still made her call him "Daddy" as a way to manipulate and control her.